If Sheena was Damos’s daughter
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: remember when damos wished that he could spend more time with sheena well here is a story about damos raiseing sheena his only relateive as his own.
1. A surprise vist from Dialga and Arceus

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

It was a bright sunny afternoon day in Michina Town and damos's miserable minun Marcus was patrolling as usual.

I hate this stupid job why does Damos get to have all the fun said Marcus mumbling to himself.

Oh quite wining Marcus you complain like a kid said one of the people.

Suddenly Marcus sees the pokemon dialga flying towards him along with Arceus who is carrying a basket with a newborn baby girl inside.

Not those magical creatures again shouted Marcus after the two Pokmon landed in front of him.

We've come to see Damos said dialga quietly trying not to wake the child in its basket.

Fine but don't make the visit too long said Marcus moving aside revealing Damos who had a very happy look on his face.

Oh Arceus it's good to see you it has been awhile said Damos walking up to Arceus and hugging him.

I know Damos I've missed you too said Arceus. Why is dialga with you asked Damos curiously.

It's about the little baby girl in the basket on my back said dialga turning around to show Damos the child.

Aww she has my eyes said Damos looking at the newborn baby girl's eyes.

Yes and she's fated to be with you Damos because she can see the Pokémon's hart just like you can said dialga.

Wow that's amazing I'll keep her said Damos taking the newborn baby girl in his arms.

What are you going to name her asked Arceus.

I was thinking of a name as mystic as mine like Sheena said Damos.

Shena is a perfect name said dialga.

That name is both beautiful and mysterious said Arceus nuzzling Sheena with his fur.

Sheena opened her blue eyes and smiled at Damos.

Things from the future will appear automatically as you need them Damos said dialga before he left for his dimension.

Yes that will make it much easier for you to raise Sheena said Arceus.

Thank you Arceus see you soon said Damos before Arceus left for his dimension.

Suddenly Marcus comes walking up to Damos with not so pleased look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 good girl sheena

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

What are you doing with that child Damos leave her to die besides that you can't handle children said Marcus coldly.

Marcus that's where your wrong and another thing Sheena and I transcend and you don't said Damos.

Sheena just laughed in agreement before falling back asleep in Damos's arms.

Who is Sheena asked Marcus.

That's the name of the little baby girl I have in my arms said Damos giving Sheena a kiss.

Yuck Damos just kissed her said Marcus with a disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly three miltank come running to Damos and knock marcus over.

Ah there you three are I've been looking for you all day would you like to help by providing milk for Sheena my newborn baby girl Damos asked the three miltank.

Miltank nodded yes and happily went over to a strange milk machine.

Wow this will make getting milk out of you three easier than it usually is said Damos walking to the strange looking milk machine.

One of the miltank inserted its tail into a slot of the milk machine and the big jug on top started filling up with miltank milk.

I guess I can call this a milk dispenser said Damos getting some milk in a bottle for Sheena who was still sleeping at the moment.

Suddenly Sheena woke up and saw what Damos was doing and waited patiently for Damos to give her the milk.

You're such a good girl Sheena said Damos giving Sheena the milk.

Suddenly marcus comes back again with that same look he had on his face earlier.


	3. Chapter 3 milk mischif

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Damos I told you to let Sheena die and now I find you giving her milk shouted Marcus angrily.

You better watch what you say Marcus or she'll let you have it said Damos.

Have what asked Marcus.

Suddenly Sheena removed the bottle from her mouth undid the top and squirted a small amount of her milk at Marcus.

That kid is a brat shouted Marcus running away.

Looks like you can be feisty when you want to be but maybe I should let my Pokémon keep Marcus away for now said Damos.

Sheena just laughed and went back to drinking her milk.

After Sheena had finished her milk she started crying.

Damos over here shouted dialga.

Coming dialga said Damos with Sheena still crying in his arms.

I brought you some supplies from the future and I guess we should probably start by finding someone to change Sheena said dialga.

Sometime later at a modern looking house!

Suddenly Sheena fell asleep in damos's arms.

I guess I'll let Sheena take a little nap said Damos placing Sheena gently on the couch and covering her with a blanket.

So Damos how's it coming with the new house asked Arceus.

It's coming along quite well and I've decided to let Sheena take a little nap on the couch said Damos.

You're doing a very good job Damos because at her age she'll probably spend most of the time sleeping or crying said Arceus.

Suddenly a pichu with one normal ear and one spiked ear comes running into the house.

Oh pichu there you are I want you to meet Sheena said Damos after the little pokemon climbed onto his shoulder.

The notch eared pichu jumped to the couch and laid down next to Sheena.

Sheena then moved her arm slightly and wrapped it around the notch eared pichu.

I think she's found her first friend Damos said Arceus.

I agree with that Arceus said Damos sitting down on a chair.

Well Damos it looks like the sun is setting good night Arceus said before going to the inside of his shrine and falling asleep.

Arceus's shrine was very big and had a fancy pokebed just the right size so Arceus could stretch out when he felt like it.

Meanwhile back inside the house Damos was having a salad for dinner.

Mm as soon as I'm done eating this salad I'll give Sheena some milk before her bedtime said Damos.

Sheena was awake already and watching the notch eared pichu eating some berries.

That looks good Sheena thought to herself even though she couldn't talk yet.

Maybe I should come up with my own salad dressing recipe chuckled Damos putting his dishes into the dishwasher he had just noticed.

Suddenly Sheena noticed her stomach growling and started crying.

Damos picked Sheena up and calmed her down before getting a bottle of miltank milk and started feeding her.

Sheena started getting a cute sleepy look on her face while she was drinking the milk.

Awe you're getting sleepy it looks like it's time for us to go to bed said Damos sweetly taking the empty milk bottle from

Sheena after she was finished drinking the milk.

Sheena yawned in agreement while they walked to the bedroom.

Damos then wrapped Sheena in a blanket and put her in her crib and covered her with another blanket.

Sweet dreams Sheena see in the morning said Damos after giving her a kiss.

Damos climbed into the new bed and he felt very relaxed and he also found a button that controlled Marcus's headgear.

Hm this could be useful said Damos pressing the button before he fell asleep.

The notch eared pichu then climbed into Sheena's crib and fell asleep next to her.

Meanwhile back with Marcus Marcus was spying on our sleeping heroes.


	4. Chapter 4 night shift for marcus

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Good now that their asleep I can take that brat away from damos then I'll brainwash him and take over Michina Town said marcus laughing evilly.

Marcus under permanent control operation take care of baby sheena while damos is asleep said a voice in his head.

What the said marcus before he was forced by the program to go to damos's house.

Please don't make me use judgment at this hour arceus mumbled in his sleep.

So this is damos's house I'm so jealous I want a house like this said marcus after he got inside.

Suddenly Sheena starts crying but the notch eared pichu doesn't notice.

Operation change Sheena will stop her from crying for two hours said the voice of the program controlling Marcus.

Marcus is once again pulled forwards by the program to go to the bedroom.

Marcus then reached down and picked Sheena up.

When Marcus was half way done with his first job Sheena calmed down and looked Marcus.

Why are you looking at me you brat said Marcus his answer came soon in the form of a kiss.

Yuck quite doing that said Marcus trying to stop Sheena from kissing him.

He finally able to get her to stop and finished his job.

Finally now maybe I'll go sit on the couch for awhile said Marcus after wrapping Sheena back in her blanket and covering her with the second one.

What's his problem Sheena thought to herself while she slept.

Sigh finally I get a break said Marcus falling asleep on the couch.

Two hours later Sheena starts crying again.

Operation give Sheena her milk will stop her from crying for two hours said the voice of the program waking Marcus up.

Grr not again and I was just getting to sleep too said Marcus.

Marcus picked Sheena up and headed for the kitchen to get some milk ready for Sheena.

As soon as he got the milk ready he picked Sheena up and started giving her the milk.

Finish it quickly you brat said Marcus impatiently.

Sheena just ignored Marcus and kept drinking the milk at the same pace she did when Damos fed her earlier.

Your hopeless said Marcus after Sheena was done drinking her milk.

Suddenly Sheena belched at Marcus.

Gross said Marcus carrying Sheena back to her crib.

This routine continued on until morning when Damos woke up.

Ah that was a great night said Damos getting out of bed.

Good morning Sheena said Damos waking Sheena gently.

Sheena opened her blue eyes and saw Damos and hugged him after he picked her up.


	5. Chapter 5 out for a walk

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

A year later we see a 1 year old Sheena crawling behind the notch eared pichu.

We also see Damos getting one of those baskets that we saw in the movie and puts Sheena in it.

The basket Sheena was in also had a pillow for her to lean against incase she got sleepy.

We're going on a walk so pichu can you tell Arceus to keep an eye on the place while we're gone said Damos.

Pichu said yes and happily ran into the house.

Past arceus's shrine and down the hills they went and Sheena was enjoying every moment of it.

Well Sheena how is it is it fun said Damos as they walked past a river.

Ya said Sheena happily.

That's good because I'm going to introduce you to all of the people Sheena said Damos.

Are they mean asked Sheena worried that they'd be like Marcus.

No Sheena they're very nice people in fact one of them got to meet you before we went to our house near arceus's shrine said Damos.

Who asked Sheena.

It was a man named nick and he thought you were so cute when he saw you in my arms said Damos.

Me cute so true said Sheena happily.

Yes Sheena and there will be many Pokémon as well said Damos as they got closer to town.

Wow Pokémon said Sheena happily.

When they reached the town center everywhere they looked all of the houses were decorated and everybody was waiting for them.

Mr. Damos we've all been waiting for you and Sheena said nick.

She's right here in this basket on my back said Damos what's with the decorations.

We've decided to throw a party for you and Sheena since you've had her for a full year said nick.


	6. Chapter 6 gona have a party

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Wow so it's kind of like a birthday party but marks the day dialga brought me Sheena said Damos.

Exactly Damos and the others are waiting for you along with your Pokémon said nick.

That's awesome I've been wondering where they were said Damos how could I resist a party.

Let's get the party started said the towns people coming with a cake and presents for Sheena.

Sheena smiled when she saw all of the people as the party started.

Wow guys where did you get such a big cake asked Damos when he saw the cake.

It wasn't easy Damos we had the ingredients and the oven but apparently a certain someone who's name starts with m didn't want to work so we forced him to do it said the people.

Let me guess was it Marcus asked Damos.

Yes Damos it was Marcus and we kept him up all night said nick lighting the candle that was on the cake.

Well guess what Sheena it's time for you to make a wish said Damos holding Sheena in front of the cake.

Sheena closed her eyes and deeply thought to herself what should I wish for.

She's really putting a lot of thought into this one said Damos.

I know Damos and Sheena is probably trying to choose her wish carefully because you know the old saying you should be careful what you wish for because it might come true said nick.

Everybody remembers that old saying except for Marcus said Damos.

Sheena finally stopped thinking I wish I could be with Damos forever she said before blowing out the candle on the cake.

That is a perfect wish Sheena I was thinking the same thing said Damos.

Hooray for Sheena and Damos everyone cheered while a piece of cake was cut for Sheena and Damos and themselves.

Ohh no that brat made her wish said Marcus I sure hope they don't have a party game planed.


	7. Chapter 7 cake and pesent time

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Sheena was enjoying the cake and didn't even bother throwing her cake because Marcus wasn't nearby at the moment.

Mm this is good said Sheena eating her cake.

See Sheena it's like I told you earlier the people here are very kind said Damos.

So Sheena how has it been living with Damos asked nick.

Fun said Sheena.

We're so glad to hear that Sheena said a woman named Amy.

Oh Amy I didn't know that you came to the party said Damos after he saw amy.

Damos it's present time for you and Sheena said the other people showing up with two presents each.

Wow I'm ready for it said Damos how about you sheena.

Ya said Sheena after she had finished eating her cake.

The first present for Sheena was from nick and the present was something to help Sheena learn how to walk that had a dialga design on it.

With this you'll be walking soon Sheena said nick.

Thank you nick said Sheena.

That's true because right now Sheena can only crawl and stand up but with this she'll be taking her first steps said Damos.


	8. Chapter 8 a gift for damos

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Then nick gave Damos his present which turned out to be a TV for his house.

Wow this TV is amazing does it have a weather channel asked Damos.

Yes it does Damos we tested the ones we got from dialga and we have no more worries about predicting the weather said the people.

It also has a Pokémon carton channel that has every Pokémon episode from season 1 to season 12 that follows the adventures of those children from the future that you met Damos said nick.

I wish they were here but at least I get to see their old adventures before they met Sheena and I said Damos.

Sheena started thinking of her future self in her original time of when she met ash dawn and brock.

I need to go said Sheena.

Sheena are you okay asked Damos rushing to Sheena's side.

I feel sick said sheena.

Miss Amy please take sheena to the ladies room I think she'll feel better after a change said Damos.

Okay said amy taking Sheena in her arms and rushing off to the ladies room.

After Amy was done with the job she then asked Sheena how do you feel now.

A little better said Sheena.

That's good you had Damos worried Sheena said Amy as they walked back to the party.

Sheena feels a little better now Damos it wasn't the cake that's for sure said Amy handing Sheena back to Damos.

Thank you Amy I'm glad Sheena is feeling a little better said Damos.

Sheena then opened the rest of her presents and they were all soft Pokémon plush toys for her to play with.

Thank you everyone said Sheena happily.


	9. Chapter 9 A FUN PARTY GAME

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Hey anybody up for party games said nick.

Yeah shouted everyone.

Good because it's time for everyone's favorite game throw water balloons at Marcus said nick revealing Marcus who was tied up.

I'm ready shouted Sheena using her new walking thing to take a few steps forward and picking up a water balloon.

She's fired up like she's been waiting to do this to Marcus for a long time said Damos getting his first water balloon.

Oh no that brat just took her first practice steps said Marcus.

Ready go shouted nick and the game started.

Wait for it but I think you're forgetting about me said Arceus.

Arceus what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be guarding our house asked Damos.

Dialga and palkia are keeping it safe because I also have a score to settle with Marcus said Arceus.

Let me guess Arceus it's about the cement that Marcus dumped on you said Damos quitly.

Exactly Damos and don't worry I've got some balloons filled with cement that doesn't quick dry because we don't want a Marcus sculptor said Arceus.

Anyway let the game begin shouted nick.

Sheena aimed carefully and threw her water balloon straight at Marcus and water splashed in his face.

I did it shouted Sheena happily.

Good job Sheena said Damos before he threw his water balloon at Marcus.

Thanks Damos said Sheena.

Wait a minute Sheena you said my name said Damos with a surprised look on his face.

What else would I call you said Sheena.

I just thought you'd never say it and now you have said Damos picking Sheena up and hugging her.

I love you Damos said Sheena happily.

I love you too Sheena said Damos.

Ah their hugging each other said the rest of the towns people before they threw their water balloons at Marcus.

Finally it was arceus's turn and he had his cement filled balloons circling him like the life plates.

The time has come prepare for justice Marcus shouted Arceus before dropping his first cement filled balloon on Marcus.

Ugh what are you doing groaned Marcus after the cement filled balloon hit him.

Now you know I felt when you dumped this stuff on me shouted Arceus drooping the rest of the cement filled balloons on Marcus.

Grr said Marcus.

Miserable minun Marcus shouted everyone laughing after the game was over.

That's right my friends the three m's says it all said Damos.


	10. Chapter 10

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Arceus I have to admit you're the best friend I've ever had said Damos.

Same goes for you and Sheena said Arceus and it's getting dark and if I'm not mistaken Jirachi the wish pokemon is here to grant Sheena a wish.

Suddenly a star shaped pokemon came to Damos and Sheena.

I'm Jirachi the wish pokemon and i've come to grant sheena a wish.

Wow I've heard of you before said Damos.

That's cool anyway as a special bonus I'll grant a second wish free of charge said Jirachi.

Thanks Jirachi but i think one wish will do fine said Damos.

So what's the wish Sheena how about a human friend to play with asked Jirachi.

Sheena started thinking again and the first someone that came to her mind was her friend Kevin.

I wish for my friend Kevin said Sheena.

Kevin is Sheena's good friend in her time to make things safer I'll bring him to this time at Sheena's current age so they can play together wish granted said Jirachi.

Suddenly a little boy around Sheena's age where am I asked Kevin with a confused look on his face.

Over here Kevin shouted Sheena trying to catch her friends attention.


	11. Chapter 11

If Sheena was Damos's daughter

Sheena is that you asked Kevin walking towards his friend.

Yep it's me said Sheena.

Who's that guy with you asked Kevin hiding behind a rock.

He's Damos said Sheena hugging Damos.

Oh no Sheena is with the bad man from the stories my parents told me thought Kevin getting scared of the scene.

Come out little one it's ok I'm not gona hurt you said Damos.

You sure asked Kevin coming from behind the rock.

Of course young one I'm Sheena's ancestor said Damos picking Kevin up so he wouldn't be scared anymore.

Wow you're more gentle than I thought said Kevin calming down.

Damos where can I stay asked Keven.

With me and your friend Sheena of course said damos.

Don't worry Damos I'll carry the boy for you said Marcus.

I don't trust you Marcus I'll have Arceus do it instead said Damos.

Yes I happen to be more gentle than you Marcus said Arceus flying off slowly with Kevin on his back.

Damos then walked back to his house with Sheena still sleeping in his arms.

Sigh why dose Damos still not trust me I mean he saw me and Sheena talking about my problem said Marcus guess I'll try again tomorrow.

As they approached Damos's house Keven was shocked at what he saw not a primitive house but a modern house.

Wow shouted Keven after Arceus lowered him to the ground.

Shh quiet Kevin Sheena is sleeping right now said Damos.

Sorry whispered Kevin before he yawned and started getting the same sleepy look on his face.

They went inside and got ready for bed but Kevin didn't know where he would sleep.

Luckily dialga had a crib already set up next to Sheena's for Keven.

Damos then picked Kevin up and tucked him under two said Keven before falling asleep.

Marcus then came into the house and sat on the couch and waited for either Sheena or Kevin to wake up.

I hope that Sheena's friend forgives me because he doesn't know the truth about what really happened said Marcus.


End file.
